Caín
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: La muerte ¿podrá ser la máxima prueba de amor por alguien? ¿Podría significar la salvación para aquello que idolatras? ¿Tú qué crees Koushiro?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Digimon _pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Soundtrack**: _Concerto en G _de Antonio Vivaldi.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

><p>I<p>

_Cognitiōnis mundus_

Koushiro siempre fue un chico silencioso y analítico. Desde que tenía memoria sus pálidas manos acariciaban con maestría el teclado de su computadora portátil porque esa máquina era su única amiga.

II

_Sēcūrus_

Desde el jardín de infantes hasta la secundaria, Koushiro siempre fue el objeto de burla de sus compañeros de clases, pero él nunca le dio importancia. Vivía con una nauseabunda indiferencia hacia todo lo que le rodeaba. Su mundo era su computadora.

III

_Ir-rīdēre ferus_

En realidad, Koushiro no era odiado por sus compañeros de clases, su presencia vacía era lo que perturbaba a sus condiscípulos, sus burlas era una mera reacción al espanto que les despertaba. Ellos tenían miedo a los ojos negros del pelirrojo, que recordaban a las plumas de un buitre negro que está en busca de una carroña para devorar.

IV

_Stabat mater et pater_

Los padres de Koushiro estaban muy preocupados por su hijo, él cada día estaba más sumergido en su mundo virtual. Ellos no entendían en que habían fallado, tal vez todo sería diferente si hubieran escogido adoptar a aquella niña de brillantes rizos negros.

V

_Nausĕa_

Koushiro sentía mucho asco por el mundo que lo rodeaba, ¿Por qué todos los seres humanos son tan imperfectos? ¿Por qué no son como una computadora?, esas preguntas solían atacar su cabeza como una manada de lobos hambrientos.

VI

_Oc cidere in __passionis_

Mientras sus compañeros le lanzaban bolas de papel remojadas en saliva, Koushiro notó que una chica miraba a sus compañeros con reprobación, como si no aceptara sus acciones. Jamás la había visto pero le pareció el ser más hermoso que vio en su corta existencia, su corazón muerto y putrefacto empezó a latir con una intensidad que espantaba al pelirrojo.

VII

_Aegritūdō_

La salvadora de Koushiro se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa. En toda su corta y triste existencia, el pelirrojo jamás había conocido a un ser tan perfecto como ella. Desde que esa castaña entró a su vida, Koushiro la observaba mucho, como si fuera algo vital para él. Y cuando la veía su corazón latía desbocado. También sentía, por limitados segundos, una vaga felicidad bailar en los fríos pasillos de su corazón. No lo entendía, no tenía lógica pero le gustaba como se sentía… ella era su torre para alcanzar el mismísimo cielo.

VIII

_Metus_

Desde su cómodo pupitre, Koushiro veía alarmado como su salvadora charlaba alegremente con un compañero de curso. El miedo se apoderó de su ser cuando vio a su Beatriz, a su Isolda, a su Julieta, a su Dafne acariciar con coquetería el brazo de su interlocutor. El oscuro velo del miedo cubrió su desgarbado cuerpo.

IX

_Castitatis flōris_

Koushiro daba vueltas por su habitación, como un animal encadenado. Ahora lo comprendía con claridad. Su salvadora, aquel ser que lo rescató del vulgar mundo, se estaba contaminando con las impurezas de esos seres imperfectos llamados humanos. Pensar que ella podía ser besada, acariciada por esos asquerosos animales le revolvían el estomago. Ellos la iban a dañar. Aquellos pensamientos le rasguñaban el cerebro, como uñas frías. Tenía que proteger su pureza, ahora era su turno de salvarla.

X

_Quando corpus morietur_

Koushiro apretó con fuerza el blanquecino cuello de su salvadora. Podía escuchar los leves gemidos de la castaña como si se aferrara con desesperación a la vida, pero ella no debería angustiarse porque él la estaba salvando del mundo cruel, la estaba librando de futuros sufrimientos. Cuando sintió que su salvadora no hacía ningún movimiento, soltó su cuello. Ver su cuerpo inerte en el suelo del aula vacía fue lo más hermoso que había visto, la amaba por completo, amaba cada aspecto de ella, amaba su muerte. Y lo mejor de todo es que por primera vez en su vida había hecho un acto de amor tan puro y sincero como salvar a su ser amado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: No tengo mucho que decir sobre este fic, para escribirlo me inspiré en una teoría sobre el mito de Caín y Abel (de ahí el título del fic) en la que se afirma que Caín asesinó a su hermano Abel porque lo amaba demasiado; Caín pensaba que su hermano era demasiado puro para vivir en un mundo lleno de pecado por eso lo sacrificó a Dios, para que viva por siempre en la presencia de su dulce Creador.<strong>

**Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva son frases en latín :p**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
